Postponed
by Niyabi XD
Summary: RobinXChrom Oneshot. After the war with Plegia, Robin's life had become hectic to say the least. With work piling up by the minute and a wedding to plan, Robin's just about at her wit's end. However; her husband to be is always there to cheer her up. First Fic so reviews are appreciated.


**A/N: Hey all and welcome to my very first fanfiction. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated and hope you guys enjoy** **3.**

Postponed

A RobinXChrom Oneshot

To say Robin was tired was an understatement. In all honesty, she was completely exhausted. Robin knew that after Gangrel's defeat most of her time would be invested in getting Ylisse back on its feet. However, what Robin didn't account for was Chrom's sudden proposal. Sure Robin gladly accepted the proposal with all her heart, but she never knew that planning to be the queen of Ylisse while reconstructing the country itself would be as troublesome as it was.

"Hahh…" Robin sighed as she raked her clammy hands through her hair.

"It looks like Southtown is in need of the most urgent repairs," Robin said to herself as she glanced over the multiple reports strewn across her desk lit only by a flickering candle "But yet again the other towns along the border of Plegia seem to need them as well."

Robin heaved another sigh as she placed her face in her hands.

"If I can't get through menial reports like this how am I ever going to be good enough to lead Ylisse…" Robin thought to herself as she lifted her head from her hands

"Eh? What's this?"

Robin reached into the pile of papers and pulled out the particular one that caught her eye. It was a small note from Lissa.

 _Hey Robin, or should I say Sister! Hehe I still can't believe that you'd want to marry someone as idiotic as my brother but I'm still sooo happy that you're family now! Well enough of my rambling. I know you're busy and all but I wanted to know if in about three days if you wanted to get your measurements done for your wedding dress. I know you're not going to want anything too fancy, heck you'd probably go in your tactician garb, but this is your big day and I'm going to make sure you have a dress to match._

 _From your new Sis,  
_ _Lissa_

"Crap this was sent two days ago" Robin thought as a small frown tugged at her lips. "How could I forget something as important as my wedding..."

"But with all this work, a wedding to plan, and the title of queen-to-be to live up to it's becoming a bit too much for even a tactician like me to handle."

"Funny to think that planning the next marching route was less work than this."Another sigh escaped Robin's lips as she spoke. "Maybe I just need a little break from all this work and focus on things that are more important…"

"That's what I've been telling you for the past week Robin, but you'd hear none of it." Another voice chimed in

Robin spun around to see her husband-to-be leaning in the doorway

"H-how long where you here staring at me for?" Robin stammered as she tried to tidy herself up.

"Long enough to know how exhausted you really are." Chrom spoke with a slight smile as he began to tug at Robin's arm, "Now come on you said it yourself you need some rest."

"But Chrom I still need to decide which is to receive repai-" Robin was going to continue but was hushed as Chrom's hand shut her mouth.

"I've heard enough excuses out of you Robin. And plus you don't need to make the decision until next week, so how about you postpone it until a later date"

Robin couldn't argue against Chrom's suggestion as it seemed he wasn't taking no for an answer. Robin pulled Chrom's hand from her

mouth and began to speak again

"Well maybe it's for the best if I do take a rest. All these words were starting to morph into one big blob of letters anyways." Robin muttered.

"Ahh finally" Chrom breathed a sigh of relief. "Now come on, we need to get to bed before the bags under your eyes become permanent. Wouldn't want the new queen of Ylisse to look like a raccoon!"

"And the public would be quite surprised to see the new exalt with bruises covering his face on his wedding day." Robin backfired with a daring look.

"Ah Come on Robin it was only a joke" Chrom chuckled nervously.

"But I'm not!" Robin laughed as she pounced on her fiancé making the latter fall back onto their shared bed.

With that the young couple both erupted into laughter. After it had died down they both climbed into bed and began to settle for the night in each other's arms.

"Thanks for cheering me up Chrom, it means a lot to me even if you did make fun of me." Robin drowsily spoke

"No need to thank me." Chrom responded "I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours instead of your frown."

"Chrom f-flattery won't get you anywhere…" Robin spoke back, but the blush that tinted her cheeks seemed to say otherwise.

Chrom ignored her comment and placed a small kiss onto her forehead.

"Goodnight Robin, I Love you and make sure to take more breaks more often" Chrom said while closing his eyes

"G-goodnight, I love you too you big idiot and I'll make sure to okay?" Robin replied with a smile gracing her lips as she drifted away into her dreams.

"Do you Robin take Chrom to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor spoke as Robin almost burst into tears.

"Yes yes a thousand times yes!" Robin eagerly replied

"Now you may now kiss the bride." Robin braced herself. This was it, she and Chrom were going to be husband and wife now. They'd be together forever. She leaned forward in anticipation. They were going to start their life together with this one simple kiss.

"Wow Robin I didn't know you were so eager to be married to Chrom."

"Wait. What?" Robin was befuddled "That sounded oddly like Lissa shouldn't she be in the pews?" Robin thought as she began to look around. She then felt something hit her head.

"OW! Robin do you normally headbutt people who try to get your lazy butt out of bed!?" Lissa shouted as Robin finally began to open her eyes.

"Wha-What aren't I getting marri-" Robin stopped herself short then took the time to look around. She noticed she was in her and chrom's bedroom

Oh that's right she didn't pull an all-nighter and actually got sleep last night.

"No silly you're not getting married yet!" Lissa scolded "How about you stop fantasizing about it and make it a reality by getting out of bed. It's almost noon and you're appointment for the dress measurement is in 2 hours sharp! Oh man Maribelle is going to be so angry if we're late."

With that said Robin leaped out of bed and began to get dressed

"Why didn't you wake me up then!?" Robin yelled

"I would've if my Brother wasn't so worried about your sleep schedule!" Lissa screamed back

Robin whipped her head around to look at Chrom who was just standing there smiling sheepishly at her

"YOU!" Robin yelled as she began to swipe at Chrom

"I'm sorry, you just looked so cute when you were sleeping." Chrom admitted

"WELL YOU SHOULD STOP STARING AT MY FACE AND WAKE ME UP NEXT TIME!" Robin yelled with her cheeks flaring red.

"Enough with the lovey dovey talk and let's get going Robin!" Lissa interrupted as she dragged Robin out of the room.

When they were out of sight Chrom chuckled softly to himself.

"If she makes mornings this interesting I can't wait to see what else she can liven up" Chrom thought to himself. "I can't wait for her to come back."

Little did he know that Robin was thinking the exact same thing… and how to punish Chrom in the best way possible. She was going to make him pay for making her face Maribelle's wrath.

The End

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
